


If I Could Have Anything

by EspilonLChurch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cruel fate, F/M, Fluff, Kid Sidon, Romance, before Calamity Ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspilonLChurch/pseuds/EspilonLChurch
Summary: Sidon is scared of water and Link is a helpful Hylian.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 38





	If I Could Have Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Valerie. We saw a picture and she wanted me to create a story behind it. Don’t know who made the picture but credit to them.
> 
> Sorry for the grammar if there are any errors.

This wasn’t a typical day in Hyrule. Finally a well-deserved break with Link making his way back to his old home in Hateno Village. After unpacking all his things he would lay in his bed for a few hours just to relax. Letting his thoughts roam and fall apart, thinking about how he had nothing to do since he was on a soft break. What was he going to do with himself?  
Link sat up in bed and glanced around his small cottage. He leaped outside while taking a breath of the fresh air. The peaceful region laid quiet and still. Link got over it real quick. He grew bored as he took a lap around his house looking for anything that needed to be done. Absolutely nothing. Link looked on north with his face becoming bright. He instantly remembered the Zora Domain. An old friend he forgot to visit.  
Packing a bag, Link made his way north. The journey only took him a day on horse and when he arrived he nearly had forgotten how moist the air was. Light rains and light fog made his clothes a little sticky. Coming upon the Zora castle the friendly faces of the Zora waved in delight. Link always failed to remember how popular he was. He supposed that didn’t’ help that he knew the princess of the Zora personally.  
Link left his horse at the entrance before making his way deeper into the Zora territory. He left his shoes with his horse, knowing his feet would be soaked by the time he reached Princess Mipha. The old friend he was connected with. Gathering information on her whereabouts he headed up towards the great swimming lake on the mountain. More and more, multiple Zora stopped him on his journey to talk with him. Some asked how Princess Zelda was, how was it being a Hyrulian Knight, so on and so forth. When Link reached his destination he spotted her.  
The brightest of red silk skin lined Mipha’s body. Her delicate hands moved as she talked in a soothing angelic voice towards a group of children. Her green eyes pierced Link as she noticed someone was staring. Once eyes met it was like time stopped. One of the Zora children pulled them out of the trance with a soft tug on Mipha’s blue sash. Link made his way up to her with a kind smile.  
‘Long time no see’ Link signed.  
“You are late.” Mipha teased. “Swimming practice has already started.” The Zora children giggled with a few of them surrounding Link.  
“Mister Hero can swim with us?” One asked curiously.  
“Mister Hero! Can you swim fast?” Another chimed.  
“Mister Hero..”  
“Alright, settle down.” Mipha said to them. “I know everyone is excited about Mister Hero gracing us with his presence but he is late.”  
Link looked at Mipha with a smile unfading. ‘What’s the punishment?’ He signed to her.  
“Mm.. What should we make him do for being late?” Mipha asked the kids.  
“Race me!” A blue Zora chimed.  
“No! Race me!” A red one exclaimed.  
Link laughed with them but he noticed something a little off. A lonely little red Zora sat on the edge of the lake with his knees to his chest. Playing in the water like he was afraid.  
One by one the Zora children showed Link their newly found skills. Just because Zoras seem like natural swimmers doesn’t mean they knew how. With undeveloped gills, even a Zora can drown. With the children all playing, the lonely red Zora didn’t move, or get in the water. He just played by himself in the shallow water.  
Link nodded to Mipha then nodded to the Zora.  
Mipha sadly sighed as she came close to Link. She whispered. “That is my brother, Sidon.”  
/brother?/ Link tilted his head a bit.  
“He’s… petrified of the deep water. I’ve tried to help but he –“ She sounded defeated.  
The Hero’s hand engulfed hers. Link looked at her then nodded like, challenge accepted. With most of the Zora children gone back home, Link approached the little Zora, Sidon. He was significantly smaller than the rest. But Link could tell the resemblance to Mipha the closer he got. The same green eyes pierced his heart.  
He kneeled down and softly waved to Sidon who looked alarmed. His eyes glanced over at his sister who came up behind Link.  
“This is Link. The Hyrule Knight for Princess Zelda… “ Mipha introduced.  
Sidon held a ball up to cover half of his face. He looked shy and timid.  
‘It’s ok.’ Link signed. ‘Do you want to swim?’  
Sidon shook his head while taking a step back.  
‘Ok ok. That’s fine. We don’t have to swim. Can I play with you?’ Link calmly asked.  
Mipha looked a little confused but she didn’t question. “I have to make sure the children get back safe. I’ll be right back. “  
Link nodded and Sidon still looked a little uncomfortable around the ‘stranger’. With Mipha gone, Sidon past the water ball back and forth. The quietness didn’t bother Link at all, after all he was trying to build trust. After a while Link noticed Sidon get a little closer.  
‘Your sister says you are scared of the water. Why?’ Link signed.  
Sidon knew basic signs because Mipha taught a class for it. He held the ball up to his face again and started to sway. He voice was soft.  
“I – I’m not scared.”  
‘You’re not?’  
Sidon shook his head.  
‘Then why don’t we go for a swim?’  
“I-I don’t want to right now.” Sidon turned towards the canopies that housed the Zora’s lounging furniture and he walked to a chair.  
Link followed and sat beside him. ‘The lake is pretty with the sundown.’  
Sidon nodded. “A-are you – scared of anything, Mr. Hero?”  
Link signed, ‘Everything.’  
Sidon let out a soft gasp in amazement. “T-that’s not true. You’re lying.”  
‘I’m not. You have every right to be scared. Without fear there is no bravery. I’m scared of the dark, but I know there is light. I’m scared of – Bokoblin. But I have my sword. I’m scared of your sister’s cooking but I know how to cook.’  
Sidon giggled softly. “Yeah, I don’t know how you burn fish.”  
Link’s smile made Sidon more comfortable. ‘It’s ok to be scared. It’s ok to face your fears. Push your limits and see what you can do.’  
Sidon softly kicked his feet with a soft smile. “… Do you promise not to let go?” Sidon sounded worried.  
‘I promise.’ He stood up and held out his hand for the little Zora.  
In the water, Link held onto Sidon’s hand softly. Letting the Zora cling to him arms for dear life as he slowly got deeper in the lake. Link tried to stay still as the heard Sidon trying not to hyperventilate.  
‘it’s ok.’ He signed with one hand. ‘I’m not letting go.’ Link pulled Sidon closer to him. Sidon stood on Link’s thighs to help keep his head above water.  
“D-don’t let me go.” Sidon’s voice sounded panicked.  
Link shook his head with a reassuring smile. He even tightened his grip on Sidon’s hands to insure Sidon he wouldn’t let go.  
From the shadows, Mipha watched them. She instantly became impressed with how deep they traveled in the lake. Mipha joined them within minutes.  
“Sidon. You’re doing so good!” She tried to encourage.  
Sidon softly whimpered a bit as he was clinging to Link’s hands. One by one foot, Sidon slowly put his feet out to kick. Link didn’t take his eyes off the little Zora. Watching him softly struggle against the water.  
“It’s ok. Kick your feet softly. Link is going to let go a little.” Mipha said.  
“no!” Sidon grabbed onto Link’s chest and tried to climb up on his head.  
Link started to go under but he did well in keeping himself up. He pulled Sidon to his chest and waved his hand to Mipha.  
‘He needs to go at his own pace.’ He turned his attention Sidon. ‘Sidon. I need you to be brave for me. I know you’re scared.’  
Mipha tried not to interfere with Link’s plan. She was just the worried big sister, for her brother was the only Zora that didn’t know how to swim.  
Sidon’s breath grew deep then shallow. He slowly leaned back into the deep water while still clinging to Link’s arm. And in one big breath he dunked his head underwater for a moment then came back up. His hands still death gripping Link’s arm.  
‘Whoa! Good job!’ Link praised.  
“Yes! Good job!” Mipha added, swimming a little closer.  
With the encouragement fresh in his heart, Sidon kept trying to look underwater. The coral and seaweed painted a beautiful picture in his underwater world. He tried to stay longer and longer underwater until Link felt him let go. All on his own. He sunk a little in the water then swam up. He floated for a moment with a bright smile. He frog swam around Link then around his sister. Link stayed close by him as his sister took the back seat in this endeavor.  
“Look Look I’m swimming!” Sidon said proudly.  
Link gave him a soft clap.  
“I can’t wait to tell father how good of a swimmer you are!” Mipha said.  
As the three of them swam around, it came a time where Sidon laid upon Link’s chest. Link floated on his back with the little Zora sleeping peacefully upon him. Mipha started to float as well, placing her head by Link’s but upside down.  
“Thank you.” Mipha whispered to him.  
She felt Link shake his head softly, as in, no problem.  
“I was worried he’d never want to swim. That – is essential to being a Zora.” Mipha said.  
There was a soft silence between them.  
“I missed you… “ Mipha said.  
With no respond back, she felt a soft hurt inside her chest. They took the little Zora back home and to his own water bed. Mipha guided Link to the dry bed they offered travelers. She wouldn’t look at him, thinking about how much she cared for him. She wondered if he even felt the same. Why would he?  
Link took her hand softly and unsuspectedly jogged to the outskirts of the Zora domain.  
“Link?” She called but he ignored her. He dragged her up the cliffs to the overlook of the Hyrule castle. The glow of some Bioluminescent ore made the scene more romantic.  
Mipha looked confused at him but to her surprise – Link’s lips met hers as his hands held her cheeks. Her eyes went wide for a moment before they closed in the simplistic nature of their kiss. He looked down in her perfect green eyes as it ended. Mipha saw him mouth, ‘I miss you too’.  
Her arms wrapped around his torso in a greedy hug. Mipha’s face buried in the corner of his neck.  
In all reality, she wanted to curse at the world. She wanted to selfishly keep Link all to herself and never share him again. Mipha wanted Link to be all hers and stay with her in Zora Domain forever. Alas, she had her duty to her people. Link had his duty to the Hyrule people and Princess Zelda. They as One had a duty to make sure Calamity Ganon never came back, and if he did they would put him in the ground together.  
Mipha couldn’t let Link go. She feared if she did, she wouldn’t see him again for another year or so. Her heart wept in misery as he slowly pried himself from her.  
‘We need to talk.’ Link signed and he sat on the ground.  
Mipha’s mind flooded in worry. /Did he find someone else? Is he leading me on? Is he going to break up with me? But we really are not together -/ She placed herself beside him, overlooking the beautiful view they had.  
Link’s solemn face increased Mipha’s worry. He started picking at the grass before him as a nervous habit.  
Her hand extended to stop him.  
‘I don’t know how to say this.’  
/Here it comes. He doesn’t want to see me anymore./ Mipha thought as she held back tears.  
‘I don’t want you to waste your time waiting for me. When you could have anyone else right now. Your people want to see you marry someone and become Queen as soon as possible. I feel like I’m stopping you from doing that.’  
“N-No Link I…”  
‘Stop.’ Link slammed his hand on his other in the sign of stop. ‘We know where this is going to go. Who knows when we’ll get a chance to be together? I don’t want that for you. You’ll want to get married, have children – ‘  
“Do you not want that?” Mipha asked curiously.  
‘I do! I want that more than anything.’ Link signed. ‘But I can’t right now. With my current position, with Calamity Ganon approaching our time I need to protect Hyrule. That is my destiny.’  
Mipha nervously played with the silver jewels on her sash. “Ha-have you found another?”  
Link looked in disbelief and he quickly came to his knees looking a little upset.  
‘Another? Another person?’ Link signed. ‘Never. I have never had eyes for another else. I don’t think I ever will.’  
Mipha’s tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Link’s hurt face.  
‘Don’t wait for me.’ Link slowly stood. ‘Good night.’ He started walking towards the Zora caste.  
Before he could make it to the road, Mipha ran up behind him. Embracing his back with her hands grabbed his chest. She buried her crying face in his back. “S-shut your s-stupid Hylian mouth.” Link’s surprised face slowly turned to face her.  
“I-I’m the Queen of the Zora. And I will wait for whoever I want to wait for. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with the person who stole my heart the moment I saw him. I promise to you, Link of Hyrule, I will marry you once we’ve defeated Calamity Ganon. And you will be mine until the end of ours days.”  
Link’s face slowly smiled. His hand caressed her cheek with a thumb to wipe her tear.  
‘When did you get feisty?’ Link signed to her.  
“I guess teaching children all day, they rubbed off on me.” She smiled back up at him.  
Link scanned her face over, he was happy and yet he felt a sense of sadness. He wanted what was best for her. But even if he made himself stay away, the moment he would see her – he’d fall in love all over again.  
They stood there in each other’s embrace for a while. Neither one of them wanted to let each other go for the reality they were in had a cruel fate. Not one of them knew the peril that laid ahead of them. How they both entered a destiny that would not be kind. But they treasured this moment in each other’s arms. Hoping it would last a life time.


End file.
